


Escapade à Washington

by iBowtieCrew



Category: Quotidien (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 05:57:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10327277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iBowtieCrew/pseuds/iBowtieCrew
Summary: Clément est jaloux de voir Martin et Paul si proches à Washington.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Tout ceci est purement fictif.

Clément n'avait jamais été du genre jaloux. Ça n'était pas dans sa nature. Il avait tendance à être calme, à réfléchir avant de prendre une décision. Tout le monde le disait, il était une force tranquille. Puis Martin était arrivé dans sa vie. Martin et son impulsivité, Martin et son besoin d'être toujours en mouvement. Ils s'étaient très vite liés d'amitié avant de devenir un binôme au travail. Clément calmait Martin et son caractère volcanique. Martin aidait Clément à ne pas se poser dix milles questions. Ils se complétaient et ça marchait.

Passer plusieurs mois ensemble, loin du tumulte parisien et de tout leurs amis les avaient rapprochés considérablement. C'était là que l'amour était apparu et c'était sous la chaleur écrasante de Cuba qu'ils s'étaient embrassé pour la première fois. Ils avaient dû se séparer à contre-cœur pendant les fêtes. Martin était parti en vacances avec Hugo avant de rejoindre sa famille et Clément en avait fait de même de son côté. Après des mois à partager des chambres d'hôtels dans différent pays et des journées à travailler ensemble, être séparés pour quelques semaines leur fit bizarre. Leurs retrouvailles en fûrent des plus joyeuses.

Quand Yann et Laurent leur annoncèrent qu'ils allaient devoir s'installer à Washington pour quelques temps et qu'ils leur avaient loué un petit appartement, les deux journalistes ne pûrent cacher leurs bonheur à l'idée d'être de nouveau ensemble de l'autre côté de l'océan. Seulement, 2 jours avant le départ, une grippe terrassa Clément et ils dûrent se résoudre à l'idée d'être à nouveau séparés. Clément irait en reportage avec Hugo en France et Paul partirait avec Martin. Voir le journaliste trempé et collé à Paul sous la pluie battante de Washington fit l'effet d'une douche froide à Clément. Lui qui d'ordinaire aurait ri de bon cœur devant la gêne de Martin face à Florence Foresti n'avait pas esquissé l'ombre d'un sourire. Voir Martin et Paul si complices et si proches de l'autre côté de l'océan l'agaça profondément.

Quant il vit Martin commencer à utiliser ses réseaux sociaux régulièrement, très certainement sous l'influence de Paul, la jalousie mélangé au plaisir de voir les activités de son reporter s'empara de lui à nouveau. Il ne pût s'empêcher d'envoyer une petite pique au journaliste sur facebook quand celui-ci changea sa photo de profil et son cœur loupa un battement quand il vit la réponse de Martin : "Bah alors mon cœur ? T'es jaloux de notre idylle avec Paul ?" Le reporter avait visé juste. "Si tu arrêtes pas, tu retrouveras tes affaires dans la rue..." Clément avait choisit l'humour mais il se doutait que Martin verrait sa jalousie. Son amoureux le connaissait par cœur. C'est pourquoi il ne fût pas surpris quand l'écran de son téléphone portable s'illumina quelques minutes plus tard, affichant un texto de Martin.

 

 **Martin (16:55) :** Tu peux jeter mes affaires dans la rue, je mettrais les tiennes. J'ai toujours ta doudoune d'ailleurs.

 **Clément (16:58) :** Tant que c'est pas les affaires de Paul, ça me va.

 **Martin (17:01) :** Je devrais. Il a un pull gris tout doux et tout chaud, je suis tenté de le piquer. Il fait froid à Washington.

 **Clément (17:03) :** Il fait froid à Paris aussi et pourtant, je ne pique pas les affaires d'Hugo.

 **Martin (17:08) :** Tu pourrais, ses vestes sont confortables.

 **Clément (17:12) :** Pardon ?!

 **Martin (17:13) :** ;)

 

Le sang de Clément ne fit qu'un tour. Deux heures après, il était à l'aéroport, un billet d'avion en direction de Washington à la main. Il s'était arrangé pour qu'un de ses collègues, Arnaud, le remplace auprès d'Hugo. Ce n'est qu'une fois installé dans l'avion qu'il se rendit compte du ridicule de sa réaction. Débarquer comme ça, sans prévenir à Washington n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée. Martin et Paul travaillaient beaucoup, il allait sûrement les déranger. Il savait que Martin serait heureux de le revoir après ses longues semaines de séparation mais imposer sa présence aux deux journalistes allait peut-être les embêter plus qu'autre chose. C'est avec l'esprit rempli de doutes que Clément s'endormit.

L'avion atterit à 4 heures du matin à l'aéroport de Washington et après un rapide calcul, Clément en déduisit qu'il était 23 heures ici. Avec un peu de chance, les deux journalistes français ne dormaient pas encore et il pourrait passer la nuit dans les bras musclés de son amoureux. Un trajet en taxi plus tard, Clément se trouva au pied de l'immeuble où Martin et Paul résidaient. Il monta les escaliers quatres à quatres et après quelques secondes d'hésitation, frappa à la porte. Il était déjà bien trop tard pour faire demi-tour de toute façon. La porte s'ouvrit quelques instants plus tard, dévoilant un Paul rieur. Le rire s'arrêta net pour laisser place à la surprise quand les yeux bruns du journaliste se posèrent sur Clément.

 

«Clément ? Mais que... Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?, bafouilla le grand brun en regardant son ami.

\- T'as pas l'air content de me voir., répondit Clément, une pointe de froideur dans la voix. Je dérange ?

\- Non, absolument pas, s'exclama Paul, un sourire heureux au lèvres. Je m'y attendais pas mais ça me fait plaisir de te voir. Entre !»

 

Après avoir fait entré Clément à l'intérieur de l'appartement, Paul cria "Martin, regarde qui est là !" avant d'entraîner le journaliste dans le salon. Les yeux noisettes du reporter s'illuminèrent quand ils se posèrent sur le visage de son amant et il se retrouva bien vite dans ses bras. La tête enfouie dans le cou de Clément, Martin murmura "Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu m'as manqué" avant de déposé un léger baiser sur la peau halée. "Tu me manquais trop" répondit le bouclé avant de réclamer les lèvres du plus vieux. Le baiser fût doux, tendre et amoureux. Ils étaient heureux d'être enfin dans les bras l'un de l'autre après des semaines à être aussi loin, sans contact physique.

Le lendemain, c'est le visage fatigué mais heureux que Martin attendait que son duplex commence. Au plus grand dam de Paul qui le leur avait signalé au petit-déjeuner, les retrouvailles des deux amants n'avait pas été discrètes. Pour être franc, ils s'en foutaient. Leurs corps s'étaient retrouvés en un ballet sensuel, passionné et tendre après des semaines de séparation. La joie d'être enfin réunis surpassait la gêne d'avoir été entendus.

 

«On retrouve Martin Weill, Paul Bouffard et Clément Brelet en direct de Washington, s'exclama Yann, la voix rieuse. Non, vous ne rêvez pas, Martin a bien deux JRI avec lui. Il faudrait partager, Martin !

\- Oui, oui., bafouilla Martin, gêné avant d'enchaîner et de lancer son reportage le plus rapidement possible.»

 

Le rire de Yann résonnait dans son oreillette tandis que Paul mordait ses lèvres pour ne pas imiter leur patron. Clément pouffa en donnant un léger coup de poing dans l'épaule du caméraman. Il n'était pas vraiment surpris que Paul ait mis Yann au courant de sa présence au États-Unis. Ses patrons s'en seraient rendus compte en voyant Arnaud prendre sa place auprès d'Hugo de toute façon. Il savait aussi qu'ils ne lui en tiendraient pas rigueur. Si le petit ami de Yann et la femme de Laurent avait été à la place de Martin, aussi proche d'un autre homme et aussi loin d'eux, ils n'auraient pas hésité à faire la même chose. Le visage de son amant était toujours cramoisi quand il salua Yann avant de couper le duplex et le "Tu embrasseras bien Paul et Clément pour nous, Martin" malicieux du présentateur n'arrangea rien.

 

«Bah alors Martin, ça va pas ? T'es tout rouge., s'amusa Paul.

\- Ha ha, très drôle. Pour la peine, tu dormiras à l'hôtel ce soir. Il y en a un très sympa à deux rues d'ici., répliqua le journaliste tandis que son amant embrassait sa joue tendrement.

\- Vous me virez de l'appart' ? Merci les copains, c'est sympa.

\- Tu pourras bien dormir sans qu'on te réveille comme ça., lui fit remarqué Clément. Je compte pas me priver juste pour tes beau yeux, Bouffard.»

 

Paul leva les yeux au ciel en riant tandis que Martin et Clément échangeaient un doux baiser. Même s'il s'amusait à les taquiner, il était heureux pour ses amis. Ils s'étaient bien trouvés et d'après ce qu'il pouvait voir en les observant, rien ne pourrait les séparer.

**Author's Note:**

> Merci à mon chaton d'avoir jouée la beta. <3


End file.
